Careful what you wish for
by BorderPatrol
Summary: When her dreams are within reach, Rainbow Dash must choose between following her dreams, or her heart.


I do not own 'My Little Pony' or any of the characters used in this story

/

Careful what you wish for.

It was a normal day in Ponyville and Rainbow dash was training, when she spots a strange pegasus wearing a suit looking at her in a very serious way, almost as if he were studying her. The multicolored

pegasus stop her training short and confronts the pony. "Uh, may i help you"

-"Ah yes". coughed the light gray colt "I am Sir Stirling Silver and i just so happen to be a talent scout for the wonderbolts, and I want to be the first to tell you have been chose to partake in a

WonderBolts tryout session, would you like to accept" he concluded all in a British accent.

-"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU SERIOUS"- said the rainbow colored pegasus as she looked at the colt excitedly.

-"Yes" he replied in a British accent. "They are in need of a new member and I remember you winning the

'Best young flyer' award at the Best Young Flyers Competition not so long ago".

-"OH MY GOHS OH MY GOHSH!" the pegasus was still dumbfounded at the offer made by the strange colt.

"YES YES YES, what do i have to do? she replied quickly and noticeably excited.

-"All you have to do is go to the Cloudsdale Coliseum at 11:00 am and just do what you were doing here infront of the wonderbolts and we will get back to you"

-"OK OK OK Ill be there, you can count on it" she said in a way that could make anyone trust her with their life.

-"Very well, I'll see you then" Said the gray colt as he flew away.

Rainbow Dash watched the colt fly away from her, the instant he was out of site she bolted to Ponyville to tell her friends of what had just happened.

/

*back at ponyville the main 6 [except RD] where helping twilight sparkle clean the library*

"Thanks guys for helping me clean again. I have no idea how that manticorn got in here."

-"Oh no need to thank us dear. Your library was just a horrid mess." replied Rarity

The instant Rarity finished her sentence, Rainbow Dash barges in, noticeably excited, she yells.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!"

"Now hold yer horses girl, we're all here no need ta yell" said Applejack as she hused Rainbow Dash

"OKOKOKOK, so I was training outside ponyville and I see this weirdo looking at me, so I ask him 'what was he doing there' and now he wants me to try out for the wonderbolts" said the frantic rainbow pegasus

-"That's great" said Fluttershy

-"Oh oh oh we should throw a party to celebrate" said pinkie pie

-"Pinkie, if you don't mind, I'd like to have the party after i make the cut" responded Rainbow Dash

-"DASH i can't believe this!" said twilight sparkle.

-"Neither can I" said rainbow dash

-"Well, this certainly is the chance of a lifetime" stated rarity

-"I hope you do well"- said Fluttershy

-"uh, when is dis test of yers?" asked Applejack

-"Its in a week" Answered Rainbow Dash "I'm going to train harder than ever"

-"Oh, Well I reckon you'll do great" replied Applejack said in a tone that hinted disapproval. Dash noticed this but decided not to ask her about it. Dash stared at noticeably upset Applejack

-"So if you pass this, do you become an official wonderbolt?" asked twilight

-"YEP" said Rainbow dash while nodding her head up and down.

-"Just don't overdo it with the training, ok" stated twilight slightly worried.

-"Nah, I'll be fine" responded Rainbow Dash with a smirk on her face.

*and just as abruptly as she had arrived, she had left, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. And shortly after dash, everyone left, but before she could leave, Twilight stopped Applejack*

-"Um, Applejack, was there something you wanted to say to Dash?"

-"Err, what makes ya say that?" replied Applejack noticeably forcing herself to keep her usual cheerful mood.

-"Well, the way you looked at Rainbow Dash, you didn't seem happy she is becoming a wonderbolt." stated twilight

Applejack sighed "Oh its nuttin. g'night Twi" And with that, Applejack left

*Applejack couldn't get any sleep that night, thoughts of Rainbow Dash leaving plagued her mind. She woke up abruptly, went to her bathroom to wash her face, she looked at herself in the mirror and asked herself*

-"Whats wrong wit me? A've never felt like this, and ah don't know WHAT ah'm fellin, nah, s'probably nuthin."

*And as suddenly as she woke up, she went back to sleep*

The next day, Applejack woke up very tired. She did all her chores, but she had trouble bucking apples, what would once require 1 kick to knock down all the apples on any tree, now required 2 or sometimes 3 bucks. After bucking her trees for the day, she stowed some away and packed the rest to sell at the market. She went to the market hoping to sell 2 crates of apples, when she spotted twilight wondering bye. The purple unicorn approached a very tired Applejack.*

-"Hello Applejack, are you ok? You look very tired" she asked

-"Oh, yeah, just haven't slept is 'all." responded Applejack

-"Ok, just making sure you're alright. See you later then" said twilight not at all convinced.

*A few minutes after twilight had left, Applejack had spotted Rainbow Dash*

-"Hey Applejack" Said Rainbow Dash.

-"Oh Hey, Rainbow Dash..."

-"Could I buy an apple?" asked Rainbow Dash

-"Well I suppose so."

Applejack hands rainbow Dash an apple. "That's be 4 bits please

-"Here ya go, see you later Aj" said Rainbow Dash in her usual cheerful voice.

-"Err, see ya later too" said Applejack in a nervous tone

*applejack left the town market after a rather unsuccessful day, went back to Sweet Apple Acres, went into her room, and fell asleep like a log. But as the yellow earth pony lay in a restless slumber, Rainbow Dash was busy training like never before. Before she had ended her session, she had done her 'Young Flyers" routine 4 times (excluding the sonic rain boom) and some new moves as well.

*back at twilights house*

-"I know something is bothering Applejack, but she doesn't want to admit it." twilight said to spike in an assertive tone

-"Well you know how applejack is." responded spike while getting ready for bed.

-"yes, i know how stubborn applejack can be, but it looks like there's something really wrong with her, if she would just tell someone, she would feel a lot better. Maybe i should talk to her about it?" twilight responded to spike.

-"Well, if anyone can get to Applejack it's you Twi, good night" said spike as he jumped into bed and tucking himself in.

-"Good night spike" said twilight while putting back several books into their respective spots.

/

*The day of Rainbow Dash's tryout had come. She was nervous, but she brushed it away. Rainbow Dash arrived at the Cloudsdale Coliseum, expecting a huge turnout, she only saw around 15 pegasi there. She thought to herself that it was going to harder than she thought, but not impossible*

-"Number 12, miss 'Rainbow Dash, you may enter" announced a woman while holding a clipboard in her hoof.

Rainbow did some final stretches and sighed, "its show time" she said with a smirk on her face.

*she proceeded to walk in the room, revealing that it was the stadiums exhibition hall, open spaces all around, she spotted a desk with 3 older looking pegasi*

"Rainbow Dash, you are given 3 minutes to show us your best. Good luck. You may start in 3...2...1..." A loud foghorn had sounded and like that Dash bolted up into the sky, kicking clouds in a circle around the coliseum.

*Her routine started with the multicolored pegasus gathering rainclouds and organizing them in a way that they were circling the massive auditorium. She did a helix maneuver downward leaving a small rainbow trail behind her. She reached ground level before ascending, her speed encroached upon near super-sonic levels. Above her the faint distortion of air that marked the occurrence of her signature mythic event. At the exact moment she entered the cloud level, the distortion ruptured, sending out the legendary prismatic pulse. The rainbow Pegasus was propelled at supersonic speeds into the heavens. As the pulse radiated outward, the storm clouds that she had gathered before began to violently electrify, spewing bolt upon bolt of lightning as it was purged into a pristine sky. The judges just sat there in awe, their jaws wide open when a loud buzzer sounded, marking end of Dashes turn.*

"Th-thank you for y-our time..." stuttered one of the judges still in awe. As the triumphant pegasus left the exhibition hall. She was met with several stares, all of the remaining participants had heard the noise that had occurred beyond those doors.

*back at ponyville Rarity had insisted on a spa date and when they were about to enter the spa when they heard a boom*

-"Looks like Rainbow Dash did it again" said Twilight pointing to the horizon

-"Well, she is almost guaranteed that spot" said Rarity very joyfully

-"Looks like it, ah guess no we wait for her" looking down while she said so in a very upset tone.

/

*Dash arrived a few minutes after her tryout to the spa where she was shown to her friends all of whom applauded her for her performance"

_"Heeheh" Dash chuckled "I didn't think you would hear that" she said in a very humble manner

_"How could we not, we were just walking in an BOOOOOOM! an we all knew it was you and hmmpf-" said pinkie before prior to being hushed by Applejack.

-"Like pinkie was sayin', it wasn't hard ta miss" replied Applejack while her hoof was still in the pink ponies mouth.

-"Soooo, are you going to tell us how it went? Said Rarity in a very eager voice

*Rainbow Dash proceeded to explain everything in detail (while being pampered), with her own sound effects as everyone look on in excitement*

-"W-w-w-w-w-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l" muttered Rarity while she was getting her back massaged, her masseuse promptly backed off, letting her speak. "Sounds like you pretty much made it then?

-"yep" she said in an eager mood as her eye drifting over to a slowly approaching Applejack,

-"Now we just wait an see then?" asked Applejack in a tone hinting discontent

-"yeah, pretty much" responded Rainbow Dash awkwardly

-"Ah wish ya luck Dash" said Applejack, faking a happy tone

"I hope i do make it" it was hard for Dash to say it in a tone that sounded like her usual self.

-*For a moment there was an awkward silence, until Fluttershy broke it*

-"Well, I have to be going now...there are still some animals I need to feed….. If that's ok" said the yellow Pegasus in her usual nervous tone.

-"I agree" agreed Rarity "It is getting rather late" she concluded.

-"Awwwww but it was getting fun, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake are probably wondering where I am. I should probably get going to" added pinkie

-"Well, we all better get going, it_ IS_ getting late." twilight reaffirmed

*as they all made their ways home Rainbow Dash was walking in a trance to the pond, when she arrived all she could do is look at her reflection in the body of water, questioning her decision to join the Wonderbolts.

-"I've always wanted this, but now, it feels like I don't" as these words left Dash's mouth, Fluttershy had arrived with a few ducks. She approached her noticeably upset friend. "uh...Hello dash" Fluttershy asked but she wasn't given a response

*It took a while before Rainbow Dash acknowledged her friend standing behind a tree*

-"Heyy there Fluttershy" said the very sad pegasus "What are you doing here?" she asked

-"Oh, I was just bringing back the ducks from another pond" stated Fluttershy "Is there something wrong….you seem upset?

-"Well, I know I've gotten the spot on the Wonderbolts, and that's all I've ever wanted since I was a filly, but now, when I can almost taste it, I'm not sure I want it anymore" said a very disappointed Rainbow Dash.

-"Well…uh… I don't know how I could help but when I tell someone else what bothering me I feel better"

-"well" muttered Rainbow Dash "When I make the Wonderbolts, I'll have to go on tours and do a lot of shows all around Ecuestria, and they barely come here. And i…uh *sigh* I love Applejack

*Fluttershy stared at an embarrassed Rainbow Dash* she went up to here

-"Feel better?" she asked softly

-"A little…. Thanks Fluttershy, but I think it's time I went home. Thank you for listening" said Rainbow Dash while forcing a small smile on her face

-"Oh it's no problem at all, good luck" she muttered as her rainbow friend flew away to her home in the clouds.

/

*Around the same time Fluttershy was talking with Rainbow Dash, Twilight was returning to her library when Applejack caught her by surprise causing her to jump In the air.

"Sorry 'bout that sugar cube" she said apologizing

"It's alright, so what's the matter Applejack" she responded curiously

"Can we..uh..speak somewhere more, private? She asked

"Sure let's talk at the library" she continued to walk toward her home

*Twilight and Applejack arrived at the library. Applejack sat down at a table and covered her face with her hoofs. Twilight returned from her kitchen carrying 2 cups of tea, leaving one gently right in front of Applejack. Applejack silently thanked her."

-"So Applejack, what did you need to tell me?" asked Twilight

-"Well… its uh.." she muttered and with a sigh, she continued "I don't want Rainbow Dash to become an Wonderbolt."

-"Well, Applejack I'm surprised to hear that, Rainbow Dash has wanted to become a Wonderbolt since, well, long before I met her." Twilight responded

"Yeah, ah' know" said Applejack in an embarrassed tone "It's just that….. I don't want her to leave fer them tours, she'll be gone for months, and uh…what im tryin ta say is that..I LOVE RAINBOW DASH."

*Twilight immediately spit out her tea. She started coughing but quickly regained her composer"

""W-well …..I don't have much experience with relationships, but I've read that if you love somepony, you should use all your power to make that relationship happen."

"Ya really think ah should tell her?" said Applejack in a hesitant tone "But …what if she don't feel the same?"

"I don't know, but you should take a chance, maybe she feels the same" responded Twilight

"I guess you're right, thank you kindly Twi, you always seem to know what ta say" said applejack in a low voice

*Applejack left the library leaving a confused Twilight Sparkle in her wake*

"Hey Twilight, what's wrong?" asked spike as he entered the room

"Oh, nothing, just found out what's wrong with Aj" replied Twilight

"Well, what is it?" said spike as a grin grew on his face

"She hasn't slept in days, she just keeps applebucking" lied Twilight

*The next day, Pinkie had thrown a 'good bye party' for Rainbow Dash, she would be leaving for Canterlot that day. In regular fashion, Pinkie was jumping around Sugar Cube Corner inhaling any sweets that she spotted, she stopped by Rainbow Dash who was surrounded by her best friends*

"So Dash, are you excited" asked Twilight

"Yeah, I still can't believe it's actually happening" Replied Dash

"Indeed dear, you'll be a celebrity, Ooo that means we will be able to go on more shopping sprees than you ever imagined" said Rarity

"yyeaahh, right, I don't think I will, I will have to be training more and well, yeah" Dash responded

"When will you be back in ponyville?" asked Fluttershy

"I… I don't know, they do so many shows, I think maybe in 4 months" Dash concluded

*Hearing this Applejack walked out of Sugar Cube Corner and leaned on the rail, looking at the setting sun. The door creaked behind her*

"Hey….what's wrong" asked Dash In a concerned tone

"Oh.. its nothin'" said Applejack as she sunk closer to the rail

"Applejack" Said dash in an assertive tone "You are a terrible liar, what's wrong"

"No, ah cant" Applejack said

"Aj, how can you be the element of Honesty, when you won't tell me what's wrong?" said dash angrily

"FINE, you want ta' know what's buggin me!" said Applejack in an almost angry tone "I Don't want you ta become a wonderbolt!"

"WHAT!, Applejack its been my dream since I was a filly to be-"

"AH know it been you're dream, but I can't stand being away from you" interrupted applejack

"I know we're good friends but if you where my friend you where my friend you would be happy for me!" Dash said very angrily

"I WANT TO BE MORE THAN FRIENDS DASH!" screamed Applejack

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dash with a confused look on her face

"I LOVE YOU RAINBOW" applejack screamed, she proceeded to close the space between them and gave Rainbow Dash a deep kiss on the mouth

"Is everything alrig-" Fluttershy went through the front door of sugar cube corner as she saw Rainbow Dash and Applejack in each other's hoofs kissing, she quickly closed the door and blushed heavily. She blended into the crowed to avoid being asked what she had seen.

The Kiss seemed to go on forever, seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days. Neither one of them wanted to stop, they didn't want to escape from the tranquility of each other's grasp but eventually they had to release the blissful hug.

-"I…I… I don't know what to say" Said Rainbow Dash as she blushed

-"Just say y'all love me" Applejack said in a soft voice

-"I love you AJ" stated Rainbow Dash

-"I love ya too Rainbow" said Applejack

*The evening eventually became morning and everyone was already in their homes, and with the incident that had happened at sugar cube corner, Rainbow Dash flew to Canterlot to meet up with the wonderbolts. She was exited but she wanted to be with Applejack but her dreams were within her grasp. She was welcomed by the silver pony who had seen during her training session. He was holding an all to familiar blue uniform as he walked up to her.

-"Welcome to the wonderbolts Rainbow Dash" said the silver pony

/  
>Authors notes:<p>

I need some help with the next part of this story, so if you would like to and think you are decent enough in writing, just ask to help.


End file.
